The present invention relates generally to an open-end spinning device.
Such open-end spinning devices are known e.g. from German Patent Publication DE 195 24 837 A1. Such spinning devices basically have a rotor housing in which a spinning rotor rotates at a high speed. This rotor housing, which is open to the front, is closed in an airtight manner during the spinning process by a conduit plate. The conduit plate is a component of a pivot housing, and more specifically, the conduit plate is either screwed onto the pivot housing or is already permanently integrated into the pivot housing.
Moreover, a sliver-opening device is arranged in the pivot housing and includes, among other things, a driven sliver drawing-in cylinder and a driven opening cylinder. The arrangement of these driven, rotating structural elements is such that they are automatically taken out of operation or braked when the spinning device is opened, that is, when the pivot housing is swung away from the rotor housing. During the spinning operation when the pivot housing is pivoted into engagement with the rotor housing, the conduit plate rests with an annular lip seal on the rotor housing and closes the latter in an airtight manner.
A replaceable conduit-plate adapter is arranged in a central recess of the conduit plate. The conduit-plate adapter, on the one hand, forms the mouth area of the fiber guide conduit and, on the other hand, fixes a centrally arranged yarn withdrawal nozzle. The conduit-plate adapter is mounted with a conically designed shoulder body in a correspondingly designed receptacle of the conduit plate and is fixed via suitable fastening device which load the conduit-plate adapter with a force component in the direction of the receptacle bottom. Moreover, the conduit-plate adapter is aligned in an angularly precise manner within its receptacle via an adjusting-pin arrangement.
According to German Patent Publication DE 195 24 837 A1 the conduit-plate adapter is fixed, for example, by a bar spring which engages in a tangential groove on the conical shoulder body. The free end of the bar spring fastened to the pivot housing extends out of the pivot housing and can be actuated by the operating personnel to release or disengage the conduit-plate adapter.
These known devices have the disadvantage that, when the pivot housing is closed, the operating personnel cannot recognize whether the conduit-plate adapter is locked, i.e., fixed in place, according to instructions. A conduit-plate adapter which is not properly locked can slide out of its receptacle during the spinning process and come in contact with the spinning rotor rotating at a high speed, which causes considerable damage to the spinning device.